


Classified

by Handoodlenah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, parents are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoodlenah/pseuds/Handoodlenah
Summary: The world had advanced a lot since the war. For one thing, people now had what was known as a classification, also sometimes referred to as their dynamic. Your classification was who you were, how you preferred to act, and what sexual preferences you held. A person's classification changed many things about them from how they acted on a day-to-day basis, to how they felt about certain situations, and their reactions to situations when they arose, among other things. There were many different labels for a person's classification but most of them fell into two categories either they were the submissive ie. little or slave, or they were the dominant ie. Guardian or a master. The only exception was neutrals who for unknown reasons did not swing particularly either way. This is the story of a little and a guardian, of Jonathan and Link.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of stories, also most likely will be out of order.

It had been a long day for Link. His classes at the Academy had just dragged on and on, reviewing material he already knew. He was a student at Newport school for Guardians and Littles, a school designed to teach Guardians and Littles how they were expected to act and how to function in normal society. It was also a place where the majority of Littles would find their Guardians, their soulmate. 

During the academy days, they were assigned many different Guardians that were there as well, to learn how to act within their classification. Little would get passed from Guardian to Guardian once a quarter until they either graduated or they found their forever Guardian.

Link was unlike the majority of the littles at the Academy though. Most people when they heard that Link with a little assumed that he had been classified wrong because he held himself and acted like he was a neutral. He talked like a neutral, he didn't slip into headspace in public, and he had an air of confidence and self-sustainability.  
Link let out a sigh as he headed to his next class. His next class was when he would get assigned his new Guardian and Link figured like the rest of his previous Guardians, his new Guardian would be incompetent at best.

None of Link’s previous Guardians had known how to deal with a little who was bigger than expected. Not only that but he hadn't really clicked with any of his previous Guardians, he just kind of tolerated them. The door was in front of him now and Link took one final breath before stepping inside the class and maneuvering to his desk.  
It wasn't long before the teacher came in, followed by a line of potential Guardians, one of which stood out to Link. He was tall, tan, and had sleek black hair. His eyes were an almost hypnotizing red and he was in a very form-fitting suit that commanded and ensnared Link's eyes.

"Now class it is time for the quarterly rotation of Guardians. Those of you present that have not found a guardian you deem to be a perfect fit for you please rise." Link stood up and looked back at the rest of the class. About half the class was on their feet with him, most of which held looks of either hope or excitement. 

The teacher proceeded to look to the Guardians, her eyes gleaming with excitement and Hope. 

"You all know how this goes, Guardians, take your pick." That was another thing Guardians always got to pick the littles, not vice-versa. It was assumed that since Guardians were going to be the ones in charge, and the ones with the majority of the responsibility that they should be allowed to pick who they wanted. Littles were allowed to complain about the Guardians if they were bad, or abusive, or neglectful, but Guardians always got to pick which Littles they wanted, leaving some, not many, but some Littles with less than favorable Guardians.

Link was astonished when the attractive man with red eyes stepped towards him, an intrigued look on his face. He looked Link up and down for a moment before speaking, his voice smooth and a welcome contrast to the loud conversations surrounding Link.

"So you're the misclassified little I've been hearing so much about. You've made quite the name for yourself among the Guardians.” Link blushed, averting his eyes to the ground. He had long known about his reputation as being either misclassified or unmanageable but for some reason, he had hoped that this man was unaware of it.

"I've also heard you're a very disobedient and overall bad little boy." Link wished he could sink into the ground. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be good for this man. He wasn't sure why but this man's opinion meant everything to him, there was just a connection.

“I don't believe them though, you can be a good little boy, can't you?" The man lifted Link's head to meet his eyes and Link gave a quick nod. The idea that this man could see him as good brought a whole new sense of joy and happiness that he had never felt. He wasn't sure why but Link wanted to be good for this man, to make him proud.

"I would prefer a verbal answer next time, but we can work on that later." The man looked away again and turned to face the teacher.

"Miss Stewart, I would like Link as my little." The teacher gave a surprised look before nodding, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Alright Jonathan, Link do you have any issues with this?" Link tried to mask the insurmountable joy building in his chest. This man, Jonathan, was not only attractive as hell, there was also a connection that Link couldn't explain. Link found himself longing to be with this man and longing to make him proud.

"No, Miss Stewart. No issues here." She gave another huge grin before turning away to start looking at the other students.

"So Link, as my little there are few rules you will need to follow." Link hastily nodded, normally this was the part of the conversation Link would tune out. He had never been one for rules and not only that, never had a guardian he respected enough to follow the rules of. 

"Rule 1 if I tell you to do something you do it. If you feel like it is detrimental to your health, happiness, and/or safety let me know but other than that you do as you're asked." A common rule normally employed by Dominates and Guardians alike and was one of the Links least favorite rules. Link never really liked following other people's commands. Though with this man he didn't think he would mind all that much.

"Rule 2 when we are out in public you refer to me by some form of formality. This can take any form you like within reason, such as master, sir, Daddy, Etc. When we are in our shared dorm however this rule no longer applies." It was interesting to Link that he was given a choice of what to call his Guardian as most had preferred terms that he was forced to use.

"Sir. Can I use sir?" Jonathan's face seemed to light up.

"Yes you can, my little lilac, my name is Jonathan by the way." The pet name made Link’s face turn shade of tomato red. Link assumed that the name had come from his eye color which was a very light purple. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Link quite liked the name

"Rule 3 take care of yourself. I want you to eat three meals a day and drink enough water to keep you hydrated." That rule surprised Link. Most guardians he had were too self-absorbed to care about his health and instead only cared about themselves to the point that he could get away with being almost anorexic and none of them had cared.

"And finally rule 4, breaking these rules will result in swift and immediate punishment." Punishment with something Link was not at all familiar with. Most Guardians had given up immediately, calling him too difficult and untamable. Link sincerely hoped that Jonathan wouldn't be like that. 

Jonathan for his part was pretty happy with himself. He'd gotten a little he wanted and had already gotten Link to call him Sir. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but he hoped that Link felt the same way about him that Jonathan felt about Link.

Truth be told Jonathan had always had an interest in Link though he was too nervous to tell him. Jonathan hated the way the other Guardians talked about Link, about how bad he was, and about how no Guardian would want him. Being honest the way most of the other Guardians talked about Link pissed him off.

"Sir, what are the punishments if I disobey?" Links voice wavered as he spoke, nervous about the answers. He had had overly strict and overly lax guardians in the past and while both types had their perks, both also had massive drawbacks.

"Depends on the type of disobedience. If it's minor, you have a good reason for doing it, or have already been punished by another party it'll be pretty mild like a time out, writing lines, or maybe a few swats if it's bad. For more major stuff the most common will be either a spanking or revoking privileges. Depending on your headspace some sexual punishments as well but nothing that pushes your hard limits. Which reminds me, what limits do you have?"

"Nothing to do with shit or piss, no knives, no degradation, and no sensory deprivation." It was a short list compared to most Littles' lists. Link only had a few things he really couldn't tolerate so limits for him were pretty easy.

"Mine are basically the same except for no humiliation either" 

The conversation was abruptly interrupted as Miss Stewart announced that it was time to start dorm adjustments. Every quarter when a little got a new Guardian they would move into their Guardians dorm and the old little would move into another dorm with their new Guardian. This allowed Guardians and Littles not only time to bond and get to know whether they were compatible or not but also allow Guardians to keep an eye on their little in case trouble should arise. Little who found their forever Guardian did not have to move but all other Littles were encouraged to.

Link found himself almost giddy with excitement. In the past, this had always been his least favorite part of the process. Moving in with your guardian meant seeing them every day and meant putting up with any rules they had in place for you and was just overall one of the most irritating things for Link. This time though, Link was actually excited.

"I like to keep my dorm neat so you will also be expected to clean up after yourself and help keep the house clean as well " Link couldn’t get over Jonathan's voice. It was so perfect, so smooth and gentle yet commanding at the same time.

"Yes sir." Jonathan gave a warm smile and petted Link’s head, flattening out his curly blond hair.

"Good boy." Link couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. He wasn't sure why but this man made him feel like no other guardian had, and he loved it.


	2. Overworked

Link had been feeling especially big the past few weeks and it had shown in how he walked and talked. Not all of it though was because he wanted to be big. His class load had become too much to manage, so much so that he could not allow himself to relax lest he forget an assignment.

Link has been hiding the fact that his classwork was overwhelming him from everyone, including Jonathan. He had wanted to appear strong, wanted to appear capable of doing everything expected of him. This meant that nobody, including Jonathan, knew why Link had been acting so rude and distant.

Link also was pushing Jonathan away emotionally. It was unintentional of course but he had been pushing Jonathan away in favor of keeping up his composure. Jonathan wasn't taking this well. Jonathan wasn't sure why Link wasn't acting like himself anymore, he wasn't sure what he had done to warrant Link pushing him away and being as rude to him as Link was. 

Since they had gotten together as guardian and little they had both been required to go to a new class together. This class taught the importance of communication as well as served as a period where little and guardian could exist together, supposedly without any outside stress. For Link this time was becoming time to catch up on work without anyone’s help, much to Johnathan’s disappointment.

In the past Jonathan had spent this time in whatever way his previous littles had desired (within reason) that had included helping with work. Link refused to let him help though, and had actively been mean when it came to telling him to ‘mind his own business’ or ‘fuck off’.

“FUCK OFF! I said I DO NOT NEED HELP! How many times do I need to say this?!” There was Johnathan’s queue… again. This had been an almost daily occurrence for the past 3-ish weeks. Letting out a sigh he focused back on the book he was reading, unconcerned with the outburst he suspected was at the teacher.

“NO, I will not calm down. Now leave me the fuck alo-” A loud slap echoed throughout the room and Johnathans head shot up flipping to face the origin of the sound. Link was sitting in the pile of oversized bean bags, his eyes wide and vulnerable as another man, one he recognized from his math class glared at Link. A red handprint slowly started to appear on Link’s face from where Johnathan assumed he had been hit.

“Never talk to me like that again or else I will make that look like a love tap you little failure. I will never understand the thought process behind the moron that chose you as his little.” That was what brought Johnathan out of his stupor. He stood up and quickly strode over to Link and the man, neither of which seemed to notice him. Once there he cleared his throat and put his hand on Link’s shoulder.

“I don’t know who you think you are but if you ever call my little a failure or lay a hand on him ever again I will have you expelled from this school and have your name listed as an abuser, is that clear?” The man shrunk under Jonathan's glare as the teacher approached and took the boy by his arm and led him out of the room. The boy’s little sat there stunned as Johnathan turned and knelt down to Link gently holding his chin while he examined where Link had been hit.

“You alright Lilac?” Jonathan looked into Link’s now tear-filled eyes and Link gave a small shake of his head. Without a second thought, Johnathan sat down next to Link and wrapped an arm around him.

“You want to tell me what that and the past few weeks have been about?” Link gave a small head shake and turned to bury himself in Johnathan’s arms, small whimpers escaping as he tried desperately not to cry. Jonathan just held him, letting Link hide in his arms while he ran his hands comfortingly down Link’s back.

Link could only wonder why Jonathan was being so nice to him, even trying to comfort him after what he had been doing to him. Link knew he had been horrible to everyone, so why wasn’t he in trouble? That thought was what broke him, tears finally flowing free and all the stress and now guilt flooded through him and out his eyes. Tears soaked Johnathan’s shirt as he softly sobbed, pressing himself as far as he could into Johnathan’s arms. Jonathan for his part continued to hold him, letting Link hide in his arms as he cried. 

“You’re alright Lilac, I got you. That man won’t hurt you again.” Jonathan’s voice was soft and it made Link want to cry even more, why wasn’t he in trouble? Why was Johnathan being so nice and caring even when Link had been so mean?

“I’m sorry I was mean and t-that I yelled at that man. S-sorry was stressed. S-sorry.” The words were choked, and another sob shook Link’s body as he spoke.

“You’re forgiven Lilac, I’m not upset.” Jonathan lightly kissed his hair. 

Link continued to sob for a good few minutes, keeping himself hidden in Johnathan’s arms. He hadn’t realized how much he missed being held like this, hadn’t realized how much he missed having Jonathan shower him with affection. It had been about 3 weeks since he had let Johnathan hug him and hold him, having been too busy with his work that he didn’t understand.

Once Link had calmed down enough that his tears had stopped he pulled out of Johnathan’s arms, much to both of their dismay. Link kept his eyes down, head hung low. He couldn’t believe how he had treated Johnathan.

“Link please look at me.” Link looked up slowly, sadness written on his face.

“Even though you may have been rude and honestly mean, you aren't in trouble. I can see you feel horrible and am pretty sure you won’t do this in the future. You are forgiven and are still my good little boy so no more beating yourself up.” Link felt himself tear up and let Johnathan pull him back into his arms.

“Now would you like help with your homework Lilac?” Link gave a small nod. 

The rest of the period continued with Johnathan and Link working on his homework together, peace finally having been achieved once again.


	3. Punishment

“What do you mean I have to go to The store with you? Why do you need me to come when you can go buy shit on your own?” Jonathan let out an annoyed sigh. This had been all day for him, Link arguing every single request or command and doing everything in his power to spite Jonathan. It was seriously starting to get on Jonathan's nerves.  


The final straw was when Jonathan asked Link to go to the store with him and Link had started throwing a tantrum

“Why do I need to go to the store with you? You don't actually need me there!”

“I need you to go to the store with me because I need a hand picking stuff out, especially with that party you're planning next week, I need your help, besides that, I'd like your company.” 

Link huffed and looked away crossing his arms in a childish pout. “Fine meaniebutt.” 

Jonathan Let out a sigh before grabbing Link’s chain, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

“Do you remember the rule we had about respect? You will stand in the corner for 5 minutes and afterward if you're ready to be respectful we will go to the store. If you continue this attitude you will find yourself over my knee very quickly, is that understood?” Link looked away and was silent for a moment before turning to glare at Jonathan.

“Do it then. You won't, I dare you.” Without a moment of hesitation, Jonathan grabbed Link's arm and spun him around giving him five hard slaps to his ass before walking him over to a corner and standing him nose-first in it.

“Stay there until I say. You leave this corner before I say and you will earn yourself extra punishment.” It took Link a moment to process what had just happened. He had gone from arguing with Jonathan to being turned into the corner like the tiny child he was acting like, not only that but he had actually made Jonathan mad enough to warrant an actual punishment. He had irritated Jonathan before but the most he had ever gotten was 20 spanks and that was due to lashing out at Jonathan. He had never directly challenged Jonathan for a more serious punishment and now he was quite sure he was going to regret it.

Link wasn't sure why he was acting out as much as he was. Part of him wanted to see what Jonathan would do. he hadn't meant to push Jonathan this far though and as he stood in the corner I could feel himself get more and more remorseful and feel guiltier and guiltier by the moment

After what felt like forever Jonathan called Link out of the corner, who turned around slowly wiping at his eyes. Jonathan motioned for Link to come to stand between his legs and Link obeyed.

“Do you know why you were in the corner and why you are going to get spanked?” 

“ ‘Cause I was dis-disrespectful and mean to you, sir.” Link's voice broke as silence sobs shook his body. Jonathan pulled Link into his arms and Link buried his head into Jonathan’s shirt. They stayed like that for a while, Jonathan just rocking Link and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while Link calmed down. Eventually Link silence sobs subsided nothing more than a whimper, and it was time to deal with Link’s punishment

“All right Link, because it's clear you already understand that what you did is wrong, this is going to serve as more of a reminder to be respectful rather than an actual punishment. You will be getting 20 with my hands and 5 with the hairbrush and then all will be forgiven.” Link gave a small nod

"Alright lilac, let's get this over with." Link nodded sadly as Jonathan stood him up and bent Link over his lap. This was both their least favorite part, Jonathan hated causing Link pain and Link was not a masochist much less liked being in trouble with Jonathan. Punishments like this were needed though, for both of their sanities.

Link buried his head into the couch cushion as he felt Jonathan rest a hand lightly on his back. 

"Jonathan~" Link whined as he felt Jonathan's finger hook his pants and boxers, pulling both down to rest below his knees.

"What is the rule about spankings around here?" Jonathan's voice was gentle.

"Naughty boys get spanked on their bare bottoms." Link mumbled, pushing his face father into the couch to hide his embarrassment. Link felt Jonathan lightly card his hand through Link's hair.

"Correct. Good boy. We're going to start now." The little praise was enough to make Link smile slightly, but only for a second as the first swat came down hard. The second followed right behind, striking the exact same spot. Link couldn't help but cry out as the third, fourth, and fifth followed that pattern before Jonathan switched sides, starting the same process all over again.

By the tenth Link couldn't hold back his tears. While Link was generally obedient and didn't give Jonathan a hard time, when he did Jonathan didn't hold back on dishing out punishment. As for Link it was as if his ass was on fire, and they were only halfway done. Fifteen came and went and by twenty Link was bawling into the couch.

"Last five lilac, you are doing so well." Link brightened a slight bit as Jonathan steeled himself and picked up the hairbrush. The first swat from the hairbrush brought a whole new round of cries out of Link. It hurt. The next four were rapid and just as bad. By the end Link was sobbing profusely into the couch, his ass a dusty pink, contrasting his pale back and legs.

Jonathan didn't hesitate to pick Link back up into his arms, rocking him slowly and pressing kisses into his hair and forehead. Link just held Jonathan's shirt and sobbed, apologies slipping from his lips. 

"S-sorry 'm sorry I'll be good. Sorry." Johnathan shushed him, pulling Link deeper into the embrace while one hand traced circles on his back and shoulders.

"All done. You did so well Lilac, all is forgiven." Johnathan praised. Link just continued to cry, letting all his emotions flood out of him. 

It took about fifteen minutes for Links cries to quiet into small sniffles. He kept his head buried in Johnathan's chest, just enjoying being held and Johnathan's comforting motions. Johnathan for his part kept holding Link, enjoying the contact as much as Link. Far too soon Link pulled back, letting his head hang slightly, unwilling to meet Johnathan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

"I know and all is forgiven. Now, you want to come to get party decorations with me?"


	4. Nightmare

"S-sir?" Johnathan's head perked up at the sound of Link's voice. He sounded so timid, scared even. He was standing by the door, his form barely visible in the darkness that was Jonathan's room in their shared dorm. Even in the darkness, Johnathan could see Link trembling slightly.

“Yes Lilac? What are you doing up, it’s past bedtime.” Link didn’t answer, causing Johnathan to flip on the lamp on his bed stand. Light flashed across the room and Link flinched slightly. Jonathan could see Link’s messy blond hair and bloodshot eyes that led down to his tear-stained cheeks. Before he had a chance to react Link dove forward into Johnathan, clinging to him as if he was about to disappear, 

“Hey, you’re ok, I’ve got you.” Jonathan wrapped his arms around Link, slightly adjusting both of them into a more comfortable position. Link let out a small choked sob, pushing his head farther into Johnathan’s chest. He let out some small hiccups, obviously trying to stifle his tears. Jonathan tightened his hold and let a hand start carding through Link’s hair. That seemed to be just what Link needed as the dam burst and he started sobbing hard, his whole body shaking with the force of each sob.

“Let it out, you’re safe, I’m here.” Link responded by gripping tighter on Jonathan's shirt. Jonathan just held him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back slightly. What had happened to upset Link this bad? Jonathan knew it was probably a nightmare of some form but what was bad enough to have him this upset. Even during punishments Link never got this upset. He was holding onto Johnathan like he was going to disappear. Was that what had him so scared? A nightmare that Jonathan either was going to or had, left him? Jonathan was pulled out of his thoughts when Link’s breath hitched and shaking increased.

“Lilac you are safe. I am not leaving and I never plan to. Take deep breaths for me, in-” He inhaled to demonstrate and heard Link shakily follow suit, “-out.” He exhaled and Link followed suit. They did that a couple more times, Jonathan leading Link’s while Link tried to regain control.

“You want to tell me what has you so scared, Lilac?” Link gave a soft, teary laugh.

“It’s stupid.”

“It upset you. That makes it not stupid.” Johnathan kissed Link's head lightly, “Though you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Link shook his head softly.

“A dumb nightmare. I was with an old guardian instead of you and…” He trailed off, cringing slightly in Johnathan’s arms “Let’s just say I wasn’t as good for him as I am for you.” Jonathan felt his blood boil. Someone before him had hurt Link, bad enough to cause nightmares. If he ever ran into whoever had hurt Link, he would make sure they paid dearly for what they had done to Link.

After another minute Link moved to stand up, shuffling his feet awkwardly as if he suddenly didn’t know what to do. He looked at the ground and bit his lip, picking at the nails on his fingers.

“I’m sorry for breaking down like that over something small. It just scared me a little.” Jonathan couldn’t help but Lift link’s head to face him, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“You don’t need to apologize and it was not stupid. It scared you and that makes it important to me.” Link looked back down at the ground, shifting in his spot.

“Then…. Can I stay in here?” Jonathan opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Link “Just for tonight, I just-” He said hurriedly, pausing at the end and shyly looking up a Jonathan “Don’t wanna be alone.”

“Of course Lilac.” Link blushed as he climbed back into Johnathan’s bed, resting his back against Johnathan’s chest. He felt Johnathan move the blanket over the two of them and felt Jonathan rest his head on top of Link’s, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“I love you Link.”

“Love you too Johnathan.


	5. Parent's Day

It was parent’s day at Newport school for Guardians and Littles. Today was meant to celebrate how much your parents had done in shaping you and show them your gratitude with gifts, songs, letters, and other assignments you received in class. It was the tradition at Newport for parents to be there the whole day, staying for a dinner hand-made by the guardian classes while the Little classes performed songs, dances, and silly skits for the parents and grandparents there. All parents were expected to attend, though some parents never did.

Link was practicing a dance routine with his class. It was going much better than even the teachers expected. If You Could See Me Now by The Script had been chosen and was a duet between a girl named Lily and a boy named Ratchet. Link was one of the background dancers, hidden behind a row of his classmates. A few of the boys in the first row had decided on being backup singers for Ratchet while one girl stood behind Lily to assist her. It was far more organized than Link had ever had a performance be, and his classmates had been the ones to plan it.

On Johnathan’s end of things, his class had been tasked with preparing and backing a multi-layer cake. Each layer was required to be a different flavor, starting with chocolate, then vanilla, then strawberry, and finally lemon. Then it came to frosting, with each layer needing to be frosted according to flavor, so brown, white, red, and yellow. They had been working on this cake for four-ish hours, circulating people so no more than ten people were in the kitchen at any one time. While they weren't working on the cake, Johnathan’s class was helping the few teachers not showing parents around with setup for dinner as well as leading late parents to where the rest of the parents were.  
An hour had passed and it was time for the big show. The auditorium was filled with parents and students reuniting as well as some introductions of parents to a forever guardian or little. 

“Johnathan, It is so nice to meet you!” Jonathan could see through the facade of LInk’s mother’s smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms.?” Her lips tightened as if introducing herself to him was too much to ask.

“Swartzchild. Have you not heard of me? I donate a lot to keeping the school running.” Link’s father put a hand on Ms. Swartzchild’s shoulder.

“Honey, he probably just didn’t recognize you, right Johnathan?” Jonathan gave a small nod, how he was supposed to ‘recognize’ her was beyond him.

Everyone went silent, the tension at the table was almost palpable. Link started to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the buzz of the speaker.

“Hello everybody! I hope parents’ day is going well for all of you! We will now start the performances! First is Mr. Hadstone’s class with their rendition of, “You Are my Sunshine”! Before they begin though will all guardians report to their kitchens for final food prep, and will all littles please report to their designated class zones backstage?” Both Jonathan and Link zipped off, leaving the Swartzchilds to watch the show. 

Link felt his stomach turn. His class was going to be going up after Hadstone’s. All the younger littles had already had their parents day events so fifth through tenth years were the only ones backstage. His class was second of the three fifth-year classes, each doing their own routine. While he was a background dancer, Link knew it wouldn’t be good enough for his parents, nothing ever was. Even his classification hadn’t been good enough, with both his parents being neutrals. His parents had wanted a neutral for a son, not a little. Newport had been the best thing that had happened to him after meeting Johnathan, allowing him freedom from his parents for ten months a year as he resided in Newport's dorms.

Jonathan clenched his teeth as he prepared trays to hand out to the waiting parents that were engrossed in the first performance. His parents never came to parents’ day, instead opting to do what they had always done, ignore his existence. Once he had turned seven and classified his mom abandoned him, sending him to Newport and then disappearing from the country. She never called or sent letters, instead choosing to do whatever it was she did without him involved.  
As the first performance finished the speaker sounded once again.

“Thank you Mr. Hadstone’s class! The guardians from Mrs. Talla’s class will be bringing appetizers and Mr. Mccormick’s class will be bringing drinks. Please help yourself while Ms. Friday’s class performs their rendition of “If You Could See Me Now”!”

A small whimper slipped past Link’s lips as he stepped on stage. There were so many people watching. All guardians, littles, parents, teachers, and even some of the janitorial staff were focused on the stage. This was his first year on this stage and suddenly the large stage seemed impossibly long. He quickly lined up in his spot, shaking. His legs felt like jelly and his head was swimming.

“Everybody ready?” The whisper brought him back to reality, and he nodded softly, hanging his head to match the rest of the dancers.  
Link saw Ratchets holding five fingers, queuing them as to when he would start. Five. Four. Three. Link felt like he was going to pass out. Two. Link took a deep breath as time slowed down, he was ready, he could do this. One.

The first bars of the song sounded and Link felt himself start moving, slow, eloquent moves that matched perfectly with the line in front of him. Ratchet’s voice sounded out, the first line deafening in the quiet that was the auditorium. He held his breath as Lily took over the next few lines, trying to lose himself in her voice. 

The dance started picking up speed as they neared the chorus, slow movements from the front contrasting the faster movements of the back row. Link shifted his weight to his heels as both voices took the chorus, watching the line in front of him split. He took another deep breath, the main focus on his line as they stepped forward, swaying as Lily and Ratchet’s voices guided their movements.

Jonathan watched from the kitchen door, his eyes fixated on Link. The voices and moves of Link’s classmates were just background noise. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and shooed it away, entranced.

The chorus ended and Ratchet took over, his background singers singing an almost breathtaking echo to the song. Link fought to keep his eyes open, wanting nothing more to close his eyes and pretend he wasn’t on stage. He forced another breath and pushed on as Ratchet finished and Lily took to the chorus again, the girl behind her echoing Lily perfectly. The line in front of Link reformed as his line stepped back, falling back into their original place. He hung his head as both finished the chorus one last time, Lily ending the last line.

The whole auditory erupted with applause as Link stepped backstage, legs wobbling and heart racing. He sat down and rested his head in his hands, exhaustion taking over. The world slowly faded into white noise as he sat there, the hum of the crowd and voices of his classmates drowned out by the buzz of his mind.

The rest of the night was uneventful, each little class doing its performance as different guardian classes handed out food. After another hour the day ended and it was time for cake and final goodbyes. Link went to join his parents as Jonathan's class started bringing the cake around.

“Thank you guys for coming.” Link gave his parents a small smile, his head feeling fuzzy from the day’s events. It was a good thing he had no classes tomorrow, as he knew he needed to hit headspace, and soon.

“Well, you’re welcome. I hope you know how hard it was to get here. Did you make us anything?” Link shook his head softly, he had spent all day practicing the dance routine.

“We’ll have to do without, I guess, just remember next time. Your mother and I need something to show off, you know?” Link nodded sadly at his dad, of course, he hadn’t had time.

“What do you think of Jonathan?” Link regretted asking immediately as his parents exchanged a look of mild disgust.

“We just, well-” His dad cut his mom off.

“-We never thought you'd be with a boy.” his dad winced as he spoke as if the idea just hurt him to think about. Link couldn’t help flinching slightly at the words, of course, that was all they cared about, that he was with a guy and not a girl.

“Strange really, I could never picture Link with a girl.” Jonathan’s voice sounded behind them and Link jumped, as did his parents  
.  
“Have a nice night Mr. and Ms. Swartzchild.” Both Links parents glared at Johnathan before turning and storming off, leaving Johnathan and Link alone in a sea of parents and students.

“Come on, let's get you to our dorm for some us time.” Link gave another nod and let himself be lead through the sea and out of the auditorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see Johnathan's and Link's "Us time?"


	6. Parent's Day Part 2

“Kneel.” Link dropped to his knees in front of Johnathan’s bed. They had just gotten back from the Parents’ day dinner and both Link and Johnathan were ready for some R&R. He heard items shifting and the clinking of metal before Johnathan walked back over to him, sitting on the bed directly in front of him.

“Look at my beautiful boy, sitting so perfect for me.” Link blushed at the praise. He felt Johnathan’s hand slide through his hair and rested his head on Johnathan’s leg. The gentle scratching on Link’s scalp was enough to relax him fully, and he felt himself drifting into subspace.

Every Little could achieve subspace, actually, all ‘submissive’ classifications could. It was when you relaxed entirely and put your entire being into your dominant’s hands. It was what most people referred to as ‘being in headspace’ and was a very dangerous place to be in if you weren't with a safe dominant. In subspace you followed almost blindly, doing as you were told with heightened emotional responses to any sort of stimuli, especially negative ones.

Good dominants knew how to drop their sub into subspace, as well as when to bring them out. They also knew that subspace was time for praise, love, and sometimes sex, but no negativity; as it could easily lead to a drop, and those were never fun.

“Such a cute little thing, my good little boy. Lay on the bed for me, Lilac.” Link’s laid down on the bed, his face resting on one of Jonathan’s fluffy pillows. He felt floaty as if his mind was drifting aimlessly through a cloudbank.

Link felt cool metal wrap around his wrists and pull his hands above his head, attaching snugly to the headboard. Link pulled against the rope and felt it give a little, enough to get his hands to his ears, but not any farther down.

“That’s my good boy. What are your colors Lilac?” Link tried to focus on Johnathan’s voice, he felt so floaty and being in the metal cuffs felt so right.

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop, sir.” Link felt Johnathan pull his pants down slightly, and raised his hips to make it easier, his boxers went with them.

“What’s your color Lilac?” Jonathan asked, stopping his movements momentarily.

“Green sir.”

“Alright. Flip over onto your back.” Link compiled.

Link felt Jonathan's hands start rubbing his sides and felt a kiss pressed into his collarbone. Then Johnathan’s hands started trailing lower, slowly though. Link pulled lightly against the cuffs as he felt Jonathan's hands inch ever closer to his hardening member. Link squirmed in anticipation as Jonathan's hands reached his waist. Jonathan started tracing circles on his waist, teasing him.

“Color Lilac?”

“Green sir, so green, keep going.” Jonathan removed his hands, earning a whine from Link at the lack of contact.

“Patience, Link. Who is in charge here?”

“You sir, you. Please continue?” Jonathan returned his hand to Link’s waist, letting his fingertips drag down towards Link’s eager length. His hands stayed at the base though, agonizingly teasing Link as he squirmed beneath Johnathan.

“I love seeing you like this, Lilac. Squirming under my hands. You're so beautiful.” One of Jonathan's hands moved to Link’s balls, gently massaging them. Link let out a moan, fruitlessly trying to move closer to Johnathan.

“Such a pretty sound, let's make it louder.” Jonathan took Link in his mouth, savoring the taste of the precum on Link’s tip. Link gasped audibly, letting another moan out as Johnathan started to gently suck.

Link was floating in a haze of pleasure and subspace, his mind foggy as Johnathan sucked him off. Johnathan’s hands were still working, one fondling his balls while the other had moved to teasing his asshole. He wasn’t sure how long Johnathan continued, he just let himself float as the coil in his stomach tightened. He felt a finger probe into his ass and let out another moan, feeling himself boarding on climax.

“Sir, I’m gonna cum. Can I please cum?” Johnathan’s stopped sucking and came up.

“Cum for me Lilac.” As he said Link felt a second finger enter him and both found his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through him. Link let out a loud moan as he came onto his chest, his mind finally going fully into subspace. He was barely aware of Johnathan undoing the restraints and pulling him into his arms.

“Good boy. My perfect boy. Let's get you cleaned up.” Link’s brain was foggy, only registering that he was good. That's what mattered, that he was good for his Sir. He heard Johnathan’s voice again but he couldn’t understand through the fog of his brain. His shirt was taken off him before Johnathan laid him down.

He whimpered as Jonathan released him. Where was his Sir going? He heard Johnathan shush him and felt the bed move before he was pulled back into Johnathan’s arms. Link curled into Johnathan contentedly, both happy with the day's events and ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fk this was hard to write. Hope you enjoy it. I literally died writing this.


End file.
